Wicked Needful Things
by dragonfly76
Summary: When Bella closes her eyes, Jacob is not the only one she sees. When love collides with lust it pushes the boundaries of relationships. O/S


**Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary**

**- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -**

**Title:** Wicked, Needful Things by Dragonfly76

**Beta:** Shadowlynx & Meliz875

**Pre-Readers: **MP & Meliz875

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella/Embry

**Disclaimer:** _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Bella stared down the beach at the boys playing football, digging their heels into the sand. Long, slanting rays of afternoon sunlight gleamed off of their bodies.

Leaning back on her elbows in the sand, dark sunglasses covering her eyes, Bella watched shamelessly as the wolves chased each other down the beach. Their warm, hard bodies dripped with sweat, muscles rippling while they moved.

It wasn't lost on her that they were every woman's fantasy. It had been three years since Bella gave herself over to happiness and all that went with it. Specifically Jacob. Two years and six months since she committed herself to him, body and soul.

Wherever they went, she was the envy of each girl they passed, often garnering pointed stares and jealous glances. More often than not, women slipped Jacob their phone numbers in the most shameless of ways. Cocktail napkins, movie stubs, once even a paper oil filter at the gas station.

Jacob never gave them a second glance. His eyes followed Bella everywhere she went, never once considering another woman or her charms.

Bella wished she could say the same. Jacob was more than sort of beautiful. That she knew. It was the foolish statement of an awkward teenage girl at the time. In fact, he was drop dead gorgeous. The problem was, all of the wolves were.

Not to mention they were all horny twenty-four-seven.

Over time, most of them had imprinted. Even Collin and Brady found their other halves. Seth met the girl of his dreams at a local coffee shop on the day of college orientation. It was only Leah, Jacob and Embry who had yet to imprint and nobody including Billy or the Tribal Council (the opinion of the latter meaning exactly squat to anyone) believed they would.

In the case of Jacob it was simple. He had already chosen his other half. The wolf saw no one but her. There was no question about it. All of his thoughts, ideas and senses were filled with Bella. The cords which bound them were stronger than monsters or magic.

Nobody understood why Leah even became a wolf. If the idea of imprinting was to perpetuate the line, then in her case it was a lost cause. On the other hand, Embry was still imprint-free as well. Not only that, but he turned the eye of every woman who walked by, including Bella's.

Bella felt a little guilty from time to time that the idea of another man entered her thoughts. Yet, she couldn't help it. The very idea of Embry's hot hands clamped around her waist turned her on more than words could say. If Jacob ever knew about her little fantasies, the ones that haunted her dreams late at night, Bella felt sure he'd kill Embry and then walk away from her. So, she kept them to herself, hiding her thoughts and dreams deep inside where nobody would see them.

That afternoon, gazing at them both from behind the cover of sunglasses, Bella stared without shame. So wrapped up in her own daydreams, she was startled when Leah plopped down in the sand beside her like a golden goddess in a black bikini and oversized, dark glasses.

"It's hard not to watch them, huh Swan?" she noted softly.

Bella said nothing, ever cautious of the heightened senses of the wolves.

"It's okay. We're downwind and we're quiet. They can't hear us," Leah explained.

Still she said nothing, but Leah kept running her mouth as she was often known to do. Over the years she had gone from being the pack bitch to having the reputation of the pack pot-stirrer.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. They're fucking hot. All of them." Leah peeked over her sunglasses at Bella. "They're also, uh... well-endowed. Although, you got lucky. I don't know if it's the fact that he's supposed to be Alpha or if the gods just fucking blessed him, but Jacob is the biggest of the bunch." Leah cocked her head to the side, studying them appraisingly. "Though, Embry isn't far behind. If it were me," she stated wisely, "I'd fuck them both."

"Jesus, Leah!" Bella spluttered, completely taken aback. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Leah laughed loudly, amazed by her innocence. "It's not like they haven't thought about it."

"Thought about what?"

"You really are dense, Swan. Fucking you! That's what."

Leah watched in satisfaction when Bella's jaw dropped to the ground. It was a risky move, planting the seed in her head. But, if it meant she wouldn't have to see that naughty fantasy again, it was worth it. She was sick and tired of the two horny asses imagining having a threesome with Skinny Ass Swan. _Shit, she's so little, two of them would probably break her in half_, she thought, raking her eyes up and down Bella's slim, little body.

"It's not like you're a damn nun. I see exactly what you and Jake get up to in the bedroom whether I want to or not. Not only are you vocal, you're a bit of a freak," she pointed out, amused by the stain of red that crept up Bella's cheeks. "Thing is, I'm a chick. I see things they don't. For instance, I know that when you bite your lip while Jake is fucking you, that there's an erotic fantasy twisting through your lusty little brain. When you throw your head back on the pillow and close your eyes while you lose control, I know it's not just Jacob's face that flashes across your mind. It's not just his hands on your body."

Figuring she'd done enough, Leah jumped up, brushing the grains of sand off from her long golden legs. Tossing her sunglasses on the blanket, she looked down at Bella one last time before racing off into the waiting surf. "The only question is... what are you gonna do about it?"

Watching Jacob and Embry wrestling in the water, Bella thought to herself, _what indeed?_

Hours later the combined warmth of the bonfire and Jacob's arms wrapped around her body relaxed Bella into submission. Through the flames she saw Embry glance at her once in awhile, making it hard to concentrate on the legends told by Billy and Old Quil. More than once that night she laughed a little too loudly, hoping the pack would not notice that she never caught the punchline of a joke.

It didn't help that every so often, Jacob would lean down, the heat of his breath blowing across her cheek as he whispered in her ear that he couldn't wait to get her alone that night. Nor that he wanted to fuck her on the beach with only the fire and the moonlight for company, following each of those secretive desires with a trail of hot kisses along her shoulders and in the dip of her neck.

One by one, the pack departed, the imprinted wolves all but dragging their women behind like cavemen. It was as if the very air surrounding them hummed electric with the primal need to claim their mates. Soon the sound of laughter and voices died away, the telltale silence letting her know it was just she and Jacob, alone on the beach, lounging against the trunk of a fallen tree with nothing but the moon and foamy ocean waves for company.

Slowly he began to tease her, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck, pushing aside the curtain of her hair and nipping at the dip of her shoulder.

Bella moaned at his touch, desperate for more of Jacob. To feel his hands all over her body. Reaching an arm up and around his neck she pulled his lips down to hers, claiming them with lustful force. His hands gripped her hips, turning her body into him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hard cock pressed against her through the rough, denim fabric of his shorts. Wetness pooled between her legs, then in the next second with a primal growl Jacob had her flat on her back. The scent of her desire was a strong aphrodisiac, sending the wolf over the edge with unassuaged need.

Never once, not even for a moment was it lost upon either one of them that at any second, a late night visitor could find them on the beach, barely concealed by the picnic tables. The glow of the fire illuminated their bodies for all to see. The fear of getting caught added to the desire driving them both.

Opening her eyes, Bella expected to see his dark ones looking down at her. Instead his head was turned in another direction, a half deviant smile bent on his lips. She followed his gaze across the flames to see Embry staring at them in return, the zipper of his jeans undone with one hand wrapped around his thick, heavy cock, stroking while he watched her come undone under Jacob's skillful touch.

Bella found that she couldn't stop looking. Not even when Jacob crawled down her body, tortuously removing each piece of clothing one by one. Ever so slowly he undid the strings of her bikini, as if untying a Christmas present, until her soft milky flesh glowed naked in the shadows of the fire. When his hands parted her legs while gripping her thighs tightly, Bella locked eyes with Embry, moaning as Jacob's mouth licked and sucked her pussy like a man parched with unquenchable thirst in the desert.

Embry watched with dark, lustful eyes. Every sinful movement of Bella's body was made and meant to entice. An erotic dance of seduction that beckoned him forward to taste, touch and feel all she had to offer. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, the ever climbing flames of the fire matching those burning within. A small sheen of sweat had formed over her skin, shimmering like gossamer silk.

Bella looked at him wickedly, wet lips parted ever so slightly, her breasts heaving with desire. Lust was written in her dark eyes. She was a needful thing, deliciously wicked and irresistible to both man and wolf.

Bella shattered beneath Jacob's touch, the intensity of her orgasm tearing a scream from her throat and leaving her body shaking uncontrollably. When Jacob's lips found hers, the warm taste of her desire lingered on his tongue, making her want him all the more.

Small fingers fumbled with the button of his shorts, yanking down the zipper as if begging to feel him inside of her. She pushed the offending clothing down over his hips and gripped his ass, greedy and eager.

Jacob kicked them off the rest of the way, then settled his weight between her legs. She could feel the velvety skin of his cock brush against her, involuntarily sending another orgasmic shockwave through her body.

"Mmm... Jacob, please..." she begged, needing to be filled and stretched beyond her limits. That was all it took. With one forceful thrust, Jacob was inside of her, roughly claiming her mouth as he fucked her hard in the sand.

His lips broke from hers, sensually kissing the line of her jaw, the curve of her neck before whispering low in her ear. "Do you like that? Me fucking you hard while Embry watches?" The heavy pants of his breath sent shockwaves running down her spine. Jacob's cheek rested against hers, the words he spoke feeding the erotic atmosphere.

"Does it feel good to know that he wants you too? That if I let him, he'd come over here and put his mouth on you and drive his dick into your tight, hot, pussy." Each word he spoke punctuated by drawing out of her slowly, then slamming back in hard and fast in a hedonistic dance of dominance and lust. "Would you like that? Both of us inside of you, taking you over and over until our wolves are satisfied. Do you want that, baby? Do you want me to share you?"

"Oh, God! Yes!" she cried, while her whole body trembled and shook at the thought of both Embry and Jacob, velvety and smooth, seated deep inside of her body.

Jacob rocked back on his heels, lifting her hips and tossing her legs over his shoulders. Bella closed her eyes, arching her back and moaning in ecstasy when suddenly another pair of lips wrapped themselves around the hard point of her nipples, licking and sucking hard, all the while watching the look on her face.

Embry dragged his tongue through the valley of her breasts, tasting the sweat that dripped like the sweetest honey over her satin skin.

His mouth descended on hers, tugging and pulling at her lips until she gave herself over to him. The feel of Embry's hands on her breasts, the soft feel of his lips combined with Jacob's cock pushing deep inside of her over and over, sent Bella over the edge and beyond until her legs shook under Jacob's grip.

"Fuuck..." Embry pulled away from her cursing, coming to rest on his knees until his heavy, throbbing cock tickled her lips. He watched while her little pink tongue popped eagerly out of her mouth, greedy and lapping at the cum starting to drip from his dick. Her cool hands against his hot flesh when she grasped him hard, swallowing as much of him as she could while sucking and humming, sent the wolf teetering to the edge and back.

"Shit." Embry threw back his head, eyes closed tight. "I'm fuckin' gonna cum in her mouth."

Jacob pounded her harder, sinking balls deep inside of her soft, wet heat. "Is that what you want, Bells? You want him to cum in your mouth? Maybe I should just...take... this... away," he said, pulling his cock out of her, inch by painful inch. The warm, silken feel of Jacob's chest as it brushed against hers sent shivers up and down her spine. A growl erupted from his throat, forcing Embry to pull back.

Jacob leaned down, kissing the love of his life tenderly, sweetly, reminding her that she was his. That no matter what, he loved her- unconditionally.. His hands caressed her hair, fingertips trailing gently over her cheek. "Bells, honey, open your eyes."

Bella's lashes fluttered, still in a state of euphoria. When she opened them, she found him gazing at her with so much love, so much adoration that it made her heart melt with the sweetness of it. This wasn't just about playing out his naughty fantasies or the amplified sexual appetite that came with pack life. This was about fulfilling her wants and needs. Making her feel loved and desired.

"I want Embry to fuck you, Bella, but you have to want it too. If you don't want this, it's okay. Em will leave or we can go home. It's your choice, sweetheart. I love you. I want you to be comfortable, okay?"

Bella's heart melted. Jacob always put her first, even now, letting her needs drive the situation. He was a man, one with a propensity for violence, love and lust, each one often overlapping the other. Yet, he never showed her anything less than respect in every situation, every encounter. Their relationship held no bounds, no limits.

Jacob knew she wanted Embry. That much was clear. Bella belonged solely to him and it was within his right to keep her only for his pleasure. Wolf and man had both chosen her as mate, and as such felt a deep sense of possession over her heart, mind and body. There was not an ounce of fear in his soul that she would leave his bed for that of another man. It was that knowledge which made it possible to share her right now without jealousy or spite.

She kissed his lips in response, breaking away only long enough to whisper words of adoration in his ear. Things meant only for him, the secrets of her heart, pieces of her soul that only he possessed. Promises that though they would do this, her life was his. They belonged only to each other. Then she turned, facing the other man she would share her body with this one night.

Embry Call could not tear his eyes away from the sensual image the couple created. Jacob pulled her upward, leaned against the trunk of the fallen tree with Bella's back pressed tightly to his chest. One warm hand covered her breast, the other rested on her hip, guiding her movements. Jacob's heated lips skimmed the long graceful curve of her neck. The rich curtain of her hair brushed over one shoulder, its creamy nakedness exposed and inviting. He waited patiently until Jacob caught his eye, inviting him to share. Jacob's hands gently grasped and parted her thighs in invitation.

Embry's eyes raked over her body. Bella lay spread before him, grains of sand clinging to her sweaty thighs. Desire dripped between her legs, sticky sweet and begging to be tasted. He knelt between her legs, not once tearing his eyes from hers as he parted the soft folds of her lips and began to take all that she offered.

Her delicate body quivered and shook as it climbed ever higher to the precipice, ready to leap over the edge. Jacob placed one hand possessively across her stomach, holding her in place while nibbling the shell of her ear, warm breath caressing her cheek when he whispered low and needful things.

Laughter echoed in the distance. The rolicking sound of ocean waves washed over her body at the same time her own desire flooded Embry's mouth. His tongue lashed at her swollen clit over and over again, taking in all she had to give before dragging its way back up the graceful line of her body to kiss her lips so that she too, might taste her own desire from his mouth.

Bella's hands grasped the sides of his face, desperate and wanting, kissing Embry with a fervor he never felt by any other women that had come before her. Behind them, Jacob released her and Bella followed Embry to his knees, never parting her lips from his.

He laid her back into the white sand, where only hours before small children had played and sacred tribal histories were told. Embry's body covered her like a warm blanket. Then, one last time, he looked to Jacob for permission and reassurance, finding it in the reaches of his eyes. In the next second, he slid himself deep inside of her, marveling at the way he fit with her so well.

Bella was not his. Embry Call did not hold any illusions about that. She belonged to herself, to Jacob and they to each other. Yet tonight, in this moment, she was giving this small part of herself to him, breaking the bond of the wolf and mate to become flesh with another man.

All he could see was her. The pout of her pink lips, ivory skin kissed by the sun, the way her dark curls shone auburn in the firelight as he rocked inside of her, inch by glorious inch. Then as suddenly as it had begun, Embry knew the time had come.

Releasing her slowly, he locked eyes with Jacob, a deviant sort of grin spreading across his face while she turned and crawled the length of her lover's body, sliding herself down until she was seated on his cock.

Embry knelt behind her, hands gripping her hips tightly. Bella looked over her shoulder at him knowingly, a small smile curving on her rose-colored lips. In that second he knew, Bella wanted this as much as him.

Maybe more.

A small gasp escaped her lips when he slid inside of her. Embry's cock brushing against Jacob's, the combination stretching and filling her small body beyond natural limitation.

Gazing at her from behind, Embry marveled over her beauty. The roundness of her hips, the delicate curve of her spine and the way her long, satin hair cascaded to one side exposing the graceful line of her neck. Bella was small and tight, wrapped snugly around his cock like a warm glove. She was perfect. Tonight she was his.

Embry's fingertips were rough, his palms worn and calloused from hard labor and running through the woods on four paws. His tight grip on her hips, each time he squeezed them roughly, with every single thrust, he inflicted a sting of pain, adding to her pleasure.

The feeling of him draped over her, one hand pressed against her belly, the other covering her full breast, holding her body against his while she rode Jacob hard and Embry drove into her from behind sent her beyond the edge of reason.

White heat consumed by flame seared her within, igniting a passion inside. She screamed both of their names heedless of who might hear, while the glowing blaze nearby twisted, sending sparks flying upward to join the stars in the night sky.

Embry pulled out of her body, forcefully lifted her from Jacob and turned her to face him, wanting to see Bella's eyes when she came apart in his arms. After this night she would never again be his.

He stroked himself while watching her lick her lips in anticipation, drawing out the intense desire trembling inside of her. Then without warning or hesitation, he slammed into her once, twice, three times, howling at the moon while cumming deep inside her body.

Bella quaked beneath him, tremors rolling off of her in waves. Back arched, eyes wide and hungry, sweat dripping from her body.

She wanted more.

Embry turned her once again so that she was facing and seated on Jacob's lap. Her lips pressed tightly to his while Embry's arms encircled her from behind. He covered her breasts with his hands, kneading and squeezing while she rocked up and down, riding Jacob as she climbed higher and higher, reaching and searching for that secret place to which he held the key.

One pale arm reached upward and Bella turned her head, pulling Embry's mouth to hers. Below them, Jacob gripped her hips tightly, slamming her down hard while he thrust up frantically. A shallow scream bubbled up inside Bella's chest. Her bruised, red lips bled with excitement when suddenly Jacob jerked wildly beneath her. It tore from her throat, echoing through the still night, eclipsing the sound of the waves, scattering the birds from the trees. Bella collapsed breathless onto Jacob's chest, breasts heaving and panting for breath, her small body pushed beyond its limits. Embry draped behind her, pressing small kisses along the curve of her spine.

None of them knew that in the cover of darkness they had been watched, caught unawares by two wolves whose desire and envy had finally outweighed honor or dignity.

While the three slept silently on the beach, Sam and Leah gave themselves over to the carnal desires of the night.


End file.
